


Now there is two Launchpad McQuacks

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [21]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Affection, Ambiguous Relationships, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Boners, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Boners, Comedy, Complicated Relationships, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dry Humping, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, French Kissing, Hugs, Humor, Implied Relationships, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Jokes, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Open Relationships, Public Display of Affection, Relationship(s), Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Negaduck finds the LP clone then attempts to fake date it.
Relationships: Launchpad McQuack/Nega Launchpad, Launchpad McQuack/Negaduck, Negaduck/Nega-Launchpad (Disney)
Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Now there is two Launchpad McQuacks

Jim Starling was by many means, DEAD. Negaduck had replaced him, which had mostly just gotten him into weirder and weirder bullshit. At this point, he basically just decided that this world was kind of cartoony and maybe even comic book like. This sort of freaky ASS SHIT was just another part of the reality he was in. So like any comic book Villain, when he found a clone of his should have been sidekick . He immediately clings to him. Yeahhhh, it's like totally normal for the villains to want to snuggle with the hero's sidekick. Nothing too different about the ever stranger love triangle as to any other comic. 

Launchpad McQuack walked on the sidewalk by a dark creepy alleyway. Suddenly he heard a voice, "How's it been, oh so loyal sidekick?" Negaduck and Nega Launchpad McQuack stepped out of the shadows. Nega Launchpad and Launchpad waved to each other while smiling at the other. In unison they greeted, "Hey Launchpad!!" Not Jim Starling paused his dramatic enter to look at them both in confusion. The clone cheerfully explained to his boyfriend, "I used to date myself." McQuack excitedly made his way quickly to them both and asked, "I haven't seen either of you in weeks! How have you been?" The former actor and certain supervillain smiled sharply and put an arm around his sidekick. 

The Nega counterpart picked up the villain in a hug. Nega LP chuckled as he explained due to Negaduck kisses him, "Me and Negaduck have been out of Duckburg for a while now." LP stood there in a thinking pose for a few moments. Then he questioned, "On like a date?" The two birds near the trash in the dark alley nodded, it was getting harder to speak when one is making out after all. The Pilot felt bittersweet and smiled softly as he congratulated them, "Well I'm glad you could both found someone else. Especially you, Ji... Negaduck!" He attempted a laugh but Darkwing 's sidekick was distracted. The villain pulled out of his make out to assure them both. 

"Don't worry about it. Me and Nega Launchpad here aren't leaving you behind, just dump the lame bootleg copy of me and we can all be together." Nega Launchpad hugged his mirror reflection and kissed his cheek while disagreeing, "I think we can just all be together now." The original cheered as he hugged the both of them, "Really? I think so too! How do you always know what I'm thinking?" The fallen star found himself between two Launchpad McQuack, the plot to break up Launchpad and Drake had failed. He didn't think too much about that little trip in his plan when his brain shifted to the one in the other head. 

The three of them sunk into the darkness of the alleyway. Negaduck snuggled the original Launchpad McQuack, wrapping his legs around him. Nega Launchpad McQuack smiled as he began to rub against the older duck. That's about when The Driver remembered something aloud, "Wait, we can't do this in an alley. Everyone can see us!" There was this looks like everyone in the alleyway just remembered they were in public and they had forgotten about this during their... Adult chat time. 

The Starling huffed and hopped down, "Okay, not here. We'll see you at Dorkwing's lair of losers." The three waved a goodbye to each other and went their separate ways to continue their chat later in the bridge.

Completely forgetting why they were there in the first place. 

The End.


End file.
